Milky Ways
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Rangiku and Risty are on a journey with a crazy time traveler who shows them an intergalactic civilization in peril from an all-female empire. To save it they will have to power up. Bleach/Queen's Blade cross-over. Yuri, female muscle, breast expansion.
1. Knowledge Compilation

**_ミルキーウェイズ_**

**_Milky Way_**

**知識編**

**_**Knowledge Compilation**_**

_Note: This is a girls love, breast expansion, female muscle expansion, and lactation story. If those themes do not interest you then please do not read this story._

_This is not the first chapter but a section for story information that will grow as more chapters are added. Please go to the next chapter for the beginning._

**登場人物**

_**Character**_

**Rangiku Matsumoto** (松本 乱菊 [まつもと らんぎく] _Matsumoto Rangiku_)

Voice: Kaya Matsutani

First appearance: Chapter 1

Sex: Female

Race: Soul Reaper

Birthday: 29 September

Age: Unknown

Blood type: N/A

Height: 172 cm

Weight: 57 kg

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Occupation: Vice-captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13.

Hobbies: Napping

Favorite foods: Hoshigaki

Least favorite foods: Takenoko

Likes: Japanese dancing

Dislikes: Men that talk too much

Appearance: Tall, voluptuous, busty, and with a beauty mark to the right of her lower lip. Wears a silver necklace and her hair is long.

Personality: Flirty, cheerful, lazy, kind

**Frantilly Scientia-Ilm Housenka** (フランティリー・スキエンティア=イルム・鳳仙花 [フランティリー・スキエンティア=イルム・ほうせんか] _Furantirii Sukientia-Irumu Housenka_)

Voice: Ai Nonaka (Kafuka Fuu'ura in _Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei_, Kyouko Sakura in _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_)

First appearance: Chapter 1

Sex: Female

Race: Kiboujin

Birthday: 3 February

Age: Unknown

Blood type: N/A

Height: 144 cm

Weight: 33 kg

Hair: Teal

Eyes: Teal

Occupation: Explorer, scientist

Hobbies: Exploring, learning, playing her recorder

Favorite foods: Konpeitou, fish fingers, custard, jelly babies

Least favorite foods: Apples, bacon, beans, bread

Likes: Science, nature, insanity

Dislikes: Guns, crowds, authority, sanity

Appearance: Frantilly has an unruly mop of curly hair and a thin, childlike build. She dresses in elaborate outfits with clashing colors, particularly a red coat with green stripes and huge yellow cuffs, yellow trousers, a blue waistcoat, green shoes, red bowtie, dull brown scarf, and white Panama hat.

Personality: Hyperactive and brilliant, Frantilly possesses no self-consciousness and tends to gesticulate exuberantly when excited. She is gleeful to buck authority yet enjoys bossing people around herself. Frantilly demands attention for her immense intellect so she likes to have a few people around to witness her achievements, but since she also tends to become so absorbed in her research that she tends to forget to eat, sleep, and bathe, so she relies on other people to not starve to death. She has a strong zest for life, finding amazement in even very minor things, so she is almost never bored. Frantilly loves freedom and has an unshakable sense of justice, and will fight oppression and cruelty wherever she finds it. While she is staunchly opposed to killing, her rage can be terrible when pushed far enough, and her idea of justice can be terrifying in its brutality.

**Harumi Ike **(池 春美 [いけ はるみ] _Ike Harumi_)

Voice: Tae Okajima (Kotonoha Katsura in _School Days_, Kana Sumiya in _Aki Sora_)

First appearance: Chapter 1

Sex: Female

Race: Japanese

Birthday: 6 January

Age: 16

Blood type: A

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Occupation: High school student

Hobbies: Reading, iaido, cooking

Favorite foods: Anman, sukiyaki

Least favorite foods: Okonomiyaki

Likes: Horror films, Frantilly

Dislikes: Her family

Appearance: Harumi is slender and pale, eyes large and expressive. Her breasts are full and her silky hair hangs to her waist. She likes to wear black, and her appearance is always kempt.

Personality: Harumi is quiet, meek, and obedient, raised to put her family and eventually husband above her own needs. Years of a harsh upbringing to be a perfect wife and agonizing over if Frantilly was real or imaginary strained her mind until she snapped, truly believing herself to be perfect while she is actually lacking in self-respect. In her mind she is so pure and devoted that for Frantilly to even look at anyone else means that Frantilly is being lead astray by evil whores who must be punished. Intensely devoted her new lover, Harumi cooks and cleans for her, allowing Frantilly to have a somewhat tidier existence. She is eager to learn to fight better so that she may protect Frantilly.

**Risty **(リスティ _Risuti_)

Voice: Yuuko Kaida

First appearance: Chapter 1

Sex: Female

Race: Mainlander

Birthday: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Height: 179 cm

Weight: Unknown

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Occupation: Bandit head

Hobbies: Bathing

Favorite foods: Meat, ale

Least favorite foods: Unknown

Likes: Money, eating well

Dislikes: Monkeys

Appearance: Tall, athletic, a curving tattoo on her right leg. Her waist-length hair is thick and tangled. Her armor is lined with fur.

Personality: Risty steals money from nobles to give to orphans. She is a gruff but caring soul who wants people to live better, but is willing to resort to harsh measures to see to that. She trains hard to be a strong fighter.

**舞台設定**

**Setting & Establishment**

**Aquilae** (放鷲星 [アクイラエせい] _Akuiraesei_): A planet. It is independent, having only primitive tribes as a population.

**乗り物**

**Vehicle**

**Spacetime yacht** (時空狩艇 [じくうヨット] _Jikuu yotto_): Vehicle of Gari origin roughly the size of a yacht usually resembling wooden sail ships used to travel to other worlds and timelines. The exterior is protected from the forces of time and space by an invisible barrier, and the interior is a pocket universe, making it much larger on the inside than the spacetime yacht appears. Spacetime yachts use camouflage units to blend in with areas they land in, and can be summoned by the owner.

**科学技術**

**Technology**

**Camouflage unit** (偽裝単位 [カムフラージュたんい]_Kamufuraaju tan'i_): Component of spacetime yachts and other Gari technology that created a powerful illusion to make Gari technology to appear to something mundane based on whatever was considered mundane in the foreign world it is taken to. The camouflage unit also alters perception of objects so the majority of people will ignore it, but it does not always work and may attract attention from beings with higher senses.

**Tesseract circuit** (正八胞体回路 [テッセラクトかいろ] _Tesserakuto kairo_): A Gari method of fitting a pocket universe into a small space, creating a construction that is much bigger on the inside than it appears on the outside.


	2. Arrival! Soul Reaper and Bandit

**_ミルキーウェイズ_**

**_Milky Ways_**

**1****: 着船! 死神と義賊**

**1: Arrival! Soul Reaper and Bandit**

_Note: This is a girls love, breast expansion, female muscle expansion, and lactation story. If those themes do not interest you then please do not read this story._

* * *

><p>The sky over Karakura Town was crisply clear, the air damp with the chill of winter. Rangiku Matsumoto inhaled deeply and blew a small plume of fog. Goosebumps hard formed on her light skin and her nipples had hardened. Patrolling the small Transitory Realm town normally would have been considered beneath her station, but she had insisted so that she may see some of her Human friends again.<p>

She had visited Uryuu, Chad, Ichigo (she had brought her gigai so that he could see her), and was just walking away from Orihime's flat. She smiled, thinking how special the little town was. Hopefully it would stay out of trouble now that Aizen had been neutralized. Her smile faded. Thoughts of Aizen brought thoughts of Gin, and sadness passed over her. She didn't know how things could have different, how he could have lived after all that had happened, but it was still hard to not imagine how he could have survived.

The beeping of her denreishiki snapped her from her thoughts. Drawing the small device from her cleavage, Rangiku checked the screen. Dozens of red dots were converging on a street a few blocks from where she stood, and more were appearing with each moment.

_Hollows!_ She quickly swallowed a Soul Candy and took off from her gigai in her Soul Reaper body, leaping over houses and stores with her hohou skills, reishi gathering beneath her feet to provide steps in the air. From above the swarm of Hollows was easily spotted. The grotesque mass of bodies was packed so tightly together that it appeared that more than a few had been trampled to death in the rampage. Rangiku squinted, scanning for the reason of their fury. Whatever it was, the Hollows were obscuring it. If it was a Plus or Human then she had to acts fast.

"_Growl, Haineko!_" In a single swift movement, Rangiku had unsheathed her zanpakutou, the blade dissolving into a cloud of bladed ash. She watched grimly as the ash drifted over and around the Hollows. There were so many of them, but Haineko excelled in taking out multiple enemies.

_Nekorinbu,_ she thought as the cloud whipped into a savage tornado. The tornado tore through the crowds with lethal, sickening ease. Limbs flew off and bodies fell to bloody chunks before disintegrating entirely. Rangiku narrowed the crowd down to the very center, commanding Haineko to strike the heads and arms only. It was unlikely anyone being attacked by so many Hollows would still be alive, but she had to be sure and not injure the victim by accident.

The last of the Hollows fell back, revealing…a vending machine? Rangiku dropped from the sky to bisect one of the Hollows, a fat pig-like brute, then chop a lion-like one down. No trouble at all—they would be reborn soon enough in a more peaceful existence.

She turned her attention to the vending machine. Her eyes narrowed. It _looked_ like an ordinary hot food vending machine like that could be found anywhere in the Transitory Realm, offering kara'age and tonkatsu, but something was…wrong with it. There was just no other way to put it. For one thing, after dozens of frenzied Hollows were hammering at it, there wasn't a single scratch or dent anywhere. The shiny black bodywork was clean and new. That wasn't all; the vending machine seemed to shimmer like a mirage. It was like the vending machine was trying to avoid her notice but had failed very badly. A strange reiatsu was leaking off it, something wholly alien.

Rangiku approached with caution. Frowning, she inspected the peculiar machine. It was no wonder the Hollows wanted it so badly; they must have thought some really potent yet helpless reiatsu was inside for them to eat.

The front of the vending machine suddenly swung outward, startling Rangiku. The sharp scent of teak reached her nose, and a pair of Humans emerged. The first to step out was exceedingly bizarre in appearance, a woman about as short and thin as Rukia Kuchiki. The second thing Rangiku noticed was the woman's hideous red coat with green stripes and huge yellow cuffs. Equally garish were her yellow trousers, blue waistcoat, green shoes, red bowtie, dull brown scarf, and white Panama hat. Slung over her left elbow was a rainbow-colored umbrella with a red handle. The woman locked eyes with Rangiku, and grinned.

"Well, rescued at last," the woman spoke in a high, childish voice.

The woman's companion, a slim, lovely girl with long black hair, pale skin, and a generous bust. She wore a simple black school uniform with white trim, but after the horror of the first woman's attire, the girl's dress might as well have been the most beautiful garment ever sewn.

"I thought that noise would never stop," the girl said, her voice light and airy. "Why did it stop."

The woman unslung her umbrella and pointed the tip at Rangiku. "The fine Soul Reaper lady here, I presume. Tell me, what's your name?"

Speechless, Rangiku could only stare at the strange little woman. _How does she know I'm a Soul Reaper? She doesn't seem to be one herself._

The girl peered around, looking past Rangiku. It was clear she was an ordinary Human, not seeing anything spiritual. "Soul Reaper? Whom are you pointing at?"

"The blonde beauty right in front of me," the woman said. "Made of reishi and carrying a zanpakutou! Invisible to Earthlings…Oh, yes, of course you don't see her. You're a common Earthling."

The girl became visibly stressed. "'Blonde beauty'? What do you mean? You find this invisible person to be beautiful?"

A hollow look entered her pretty eyes, as though the girl's soul had drained out of her body. Rangiku backed away, alarmed by the sudden change.

The woman laughed with good nature. "Now, now Harumi; that's no way to thank our rescuer." As the girl continued to glance around in confusion, Frantilly smiled warmly at Rangiku.

"Now what's your name, Soul Reaper?"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She managed a smile, still a bit unnerved. "Vice-captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13."

The woman removed her hat, revealing a thick tangle of curly teal hair, and bowed with dramatic flourish. "Frantilly Scientia-Ilm Housenka, greatest genius in the Multiverse, at your service!"

Rangiku turned her attention to the vending machine. The door had closed again, but the eerie feeling remained. "What were you doing in there?" she asked.

"That's my spacetime yacht," Frantilly explained. "She takes me through the different worlds and timelines in the Multiverse, and I needed to see how a link to the World of Corpse Souls effected certain Human settlements. Well, I found out when Hollows attacked the spacetime yacht every time I tried to park it in this place."

"They certainly felt something odd about your spacetime yacht," Rangiku observed. "I feel it too; something about is very wrong to me."

"Ah, that would be the camouflage unit," Frantilly offered. She banged on the side of the "vending machine" with her umbrella. "I see it doesn't work perfectly on Soul Reapers and Hollows. There are always people it won't work on."

The disguised spacetime yacht stopped wavering in Rangiku's vision. She blinked, finding it looked more natural yet she could feel it was still not a vending machine at all.

Frantilly tilted her head and smiled at Rangiku. "So Rangiku," she said, "would you like to come with us? I've never met a Soul Reaper until now, only read about them. I would be delighted to…examine you more closely."

"What are you saying?" the girl asked, confused and worried.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Frantilly told the girl. "It's merely that you're an Earthling and Rangiku is a Soul Reaper."

Frantilly motioned at the girl. "This is my companion, Harumi Ike. She's very sweet and keeps me company. I'd be lost without her."

Rangiku watched the peculiar girl cheer up a bit with Frantilly's encouragement. Harumi really was very attractive, but the hollow look in her eyes was too unsettling. "I'd love to take a holiday," Rangiku said, "but I can't just abandon my duties for as long as I want."

Frantilly laughed. "I can move through time and space effortlessly!" She leaned jauntily against her spacetime yacht. "We can be gone a hundred million years exploring an infinite number of worlds and timelines, and then return exactly one second after we originally departed. No one will know you were gone!"

Rangiku stared, wide-eyed, at the strange visitor, trying to grasp what she just said. "So this machine really can take us anywhere, anytime?" she asked.

"Of course it can. Well, almost anyway. Some places are forbidden to me."

Rangiku's mind reeled. The possibilities were endless! The ultimate holiday, and Toushirou would never even be aware of it!

"Sure, I'll come with you, Frantilly!" she told her. "Just let me get some things first. It'll only be a moment!"

Frantilly drew a large brass pocket watch from a pocket and examined it with idle interest. "Fine. We'll be waiting."

Rangiku rushed off to get her gigai, coming back inside of it, wearing her school uniform, the upper buttons on her white blouse undone to expose her ample chest.

"Hey, I'm back," she greeted.

Harumi reacted with mild shock. "Frantilly, you want to travel with _her?_"

"Of course I do," Frantilly responded. "I'll make it up to you though. Very well." A sly smile graced her lips.

Harumi looked a bit unsure, but she calmed down. She blushed deeply. "Yes," she answered. "I'm yours, just as you're mine."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. _These two have an interesting relationship. _

The vending machine opened again, leading to a black cavety that stretched on far further than even the largest of vending machines. Grinning, Frantilly motioned to Rangiku. "Come along now!" she bade as she and Harumi entered the spacetime yacht, vanishing into its depths. "I have another stop to make, then we can go have fun!"

Heart pounding, Rangiku took a last look around, silently bidding her surrounding farewell, and stepped in after her new friends, the door swinging shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Risty was in dire trouble. Panting, the chivalrous bandit stumbled backward, feet sinking into the sickening warm slime. Above the battlefield on a raised hill was the object of Risty's adventure, the glowing Queen's Gate, a standing circular stone artifact that glowed with churning blue light. Beyond that light lay other worlds, ones possibly filled with treasure. The air was heavy with feverous moisture, and horrible creature teemed around the battlefield, waiting for her to die and provide a good meal. Nothing in the fetid waters could match the creature before her in vileness though.<p>

Smirking, glistening, pink, and possessing an outrageously voluptuous body, Melona tittered, her huge breasts jiggling softly. "Come on, is that all you've got, little thief?" she asked, a mocking gleam in her plus-shaped pupils. "I'll let you take a blow for free to prove you're not totally pathetic."

She stood still, awaiting Risty's next move. Risty swallowed and wiped some muck from her face. It might be her only chance, even if it was a trick. Charging at her target, she drew Silver Lover far back and aimed for Melona's smug pink face. If she was going to die then at least she could splatter Melona's head all over the swamp first. It would take her some time to recover from that.

Melona suddenly bent to her left, stretching grotesquely thin to dodge the blow, even her head distorting. "Oh, _so_ close!" she teased. The strange hand formed from her hair that cover her breasts suddenly whipped off and extended like spears. Risty swore and rolled to her left to avoid the sneak attack. One spear missed her head by only a little. The other lanced her right bicep. Screaming she tumbled through the swamp water, scrambling to retreat. She backed up against a log, clutching Silver Lover with her left hand, her right arm bleeding badly.

"You really thought I'd let you hit me with that big ugly morning star?" Melona asked. She smiled, trotting at ease through the swamp toward her. Risty glared at her, her teeth painfully clenched.

"You're really cute with those rebellious eyes," Melona told her. "I just can't help it; I'm gonna fuck you before I eat you!" Melona ran her hands over her own body lewdly, squeezing her oversized breasts and moaning. "Isn't it nice that your last moments will be so fun?"

Risty spat into the water. "Death will be welcome after being violated by a monster like you," she remarked caustically.

Melona was shocked, and then her face became contorted with murderous rage. "'Monster'?" she growled. "Fine then! I'll devour you alive and screaming!"

Risty grinned insolently and prepared herself for the agony ahead. She was determined not to scream. At least she could deny Melona some satisfaction.

Melona's secondary hands gripped her breasts, preparing to launch her acid. Risty blinked, seeing shimmering lights dance around Melona. Was she imagining things? No; Melona's rage changed to puzzlement, then panic.

"What is this?" she screamed over the sort whirring that filled the air. Her arms exploded and something heavy appeared to be crushing her, her head deforming and caving in. Melona gave a final strangled yell before her body imploded into so much pink liquid, a large horse cart without a horse slowly appearing where Melona just stood. Risty could only stare in wonder as the back of the cart opened and a Dwarvish woman in a strange red coat hopped out to land in the swamp.

"Oh, mud!" the woman cried with joy, splashing about gleefully. "Squishy, squishy mud!"

"Frantilly, please stop that!" A taller Human girl with black hair emerged but didn't leave the cart. "You'll get the spacetime yacht all dirty!"

Another Human woman stuck her head out, a stunning blonde with gorgeous blue eyes. "Wow, we really did go somewhere far away!" she said, gazing at the swamps. "Not really where I wanted to take my holiday though…"

_Am I dreaming?_ Risty shook her head and rose out of the shallow waters, having her good arm.

"Hey!" she called.

The little woman—Frantilly, apparently—zipped over. "Hello there!" she greeting. "I'm Frantilly. I'm looking for the 'Queen's Gate'. I heard it's around here. Seen it?"

"Yeah." Risty gave a weary smile and pointed to the stone circle. "Over there. Damn, I was about to die because I wanted to see it, but you saved my life with your magic cart."

"Oh really?" Frantilly asked, surprised.

"The monster guarding it was about to kill me, but your cart landed on her and splattered her all over the swamp," Risty laughed. "I've been in some pinches, but I've never been rescued like _that_ before."

Frantilly grimaced. "Indeed that's fortuitous, but the spacetime yacht's never supposed to materialize on a living being. That would tear a lifeform to atoms."

Risty pointed to the pink slimy remains of her would-be killer floating on the water and clinging to the dead trees. "She's still alive actually, but it'll be a while before she can pull herself back together."

Frantilly peered at the wiggling pink slime. "Fascinating," she said. "It really is alive."

"Don't touch it," Risty warning. "It might try to eat you if you do."

Frantilly rose. "Well, thank you for the warning. I'll just be off to see this Queen's Gate now."

"Me too!" Risty insisted, following the strange woman to the hill. The eerie blue light beckoned, promising alien lands beyond. Peering into it, Risty saw flashing of shatter glass towers, deserts with extra moons in the sky, and cities packed with uncountable populations. Risty needed to travel further to grow stronger and achieve treasure. _It's the only way I can fix the injustices of Gynos._

"Amazing," Frantilly remarked, running hands over the stone parts, over an alien writing along the rim. "The rumors were true, this really is a crude device to penetrate time and space. What a shame I was ordered to destroy it."

Risty jerked back from the Queen's Gate and spun to confront Frantilly. "Destroy it? Why?" she demanded.

"My people don't think anyone but us should be allowed to have that kind of power," Frantilly explained gravely. "It is very dangerous and must be used with the utmost of responsibility."

She turned to Risty with a big grin. "But…I'm gonna ignore that. Orders chafe me, and it's more fun leaving this thing alone. Maybe something fun will pop out one day!"

She turned back to her cart and walked away. "Well good-bye!"

"Wait!" Risty called, following her. "You said that your people have the same power as the Queen's Gate! So that means you can go to different worlds!"

"We sure can!" the blonde beauty called from the cart. She leaned out from the back, smiling sexily, her big, perky breasts hanging down, constrained only by a tight white shirt. Risty stared, feeling a blush come to her cheeks, realizing that she hadn't felt like that in a long time.

_By the gods, that's an amazing pair she's got, and I've seen a lot of ample chests!_ Risty thought.

"Yes," Frantilly answered. "I can go anywhere, any time."

Risty turned to the visitor, her face firm. "Take me with you," she implored.

Frantilly regarded her coolly. "I don't take just anyone who asks me," she said. "What do you plan to do?"

Risty's gaze didn't waver. "I need to explore new lands," she said. "I need to find money to help the orphans of war. I need to grow stronger so that I can fight and change the world!"

She motioned to the swamps surrounding them for as far as the eye could see. 'This land is rotten, and I'm trying to do something about it! I need more strength and more gold to change anything though! Please, let me see what else is out there so I can learn and experience more!"

"That was great!" the blonde cheered. "Come on Frantilly, let's bring her too!"

Frantilly nodded slowly. "This might be interesting then," she said. "I do hate to see people suffering under war. Anyone who wants to change that is good to me. I can show you around and show you places to train, but you must promise to behave."

Risty broke out into a big grin. "I promise!" she said. The blonde seemed delighted, and Risty's heart thumped a little harder. The other girl seemed a little distressed, but said nothing. Both of them scooted back into the cart as Frantilly leapt inside.

"Follow me then," she said. Risty pulled herself inside, and was startled to find not the interior of a cart but a large circular cavern that could have fit dozens of carts inside! Gasping, Risty walked slowly around, running her fingers against the smooth walls. They were polished and lacquered wood. A sharp but pleasant scent hung in the air that brought to mind trees.

Frantilly had climbed to a raised platform in the center of the chamber, a huge tree in the center of that platform, the leaves glowing a bright blue, the slender branches hanging low enough that Frantilly could reach them. Trees grew from the floor to grow back into the ceiling to make thick pillars. Tables, desks, and chairs formed out of the wooden floor, everything smooth and rounded. Circular doors opened into further areas leading deeper into the impossible cart.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Risty asked, touching a leafy tree sticking from the wall. The red leaves were soft and wet. "How can this all fit in the cart?"

"The cart was just a disguise," the blonde said, leaning against one of the trees. "This is a 'spacetime yacht', and apparently it's really big. I've only seen a few rooms in here so far."

"It's called a 'tesseract circuit'," Frantilly called from her perch. "Think of a box inside of another box. The first box is the spacetime yacht, and the box inside is a pocket universe. Every spacetime yacht is a world undo itself, with as many rooms as we need, and I can tailor it to your exact specifications!"

Risty had no idea what was going on, but she assumed she could learn if she explored the place a bit and got a feel for things.

The blonde approached her. Her long legs were fantastic, and she was nearly as tall as Risty. "So what's your name?" she asked with a smile. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Risty. Call me Risty." Risty's eyes apprised Rangiku, and decided she had one of the most fantastic bodies she had ever seen.

_What's she really like though?_

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Rangiku asked. "Frantilly set up a pub for me when I asked and we're gonna stock up on drinks! Do you drink, Risty?"

Risty's eyes lit up. "I love a good ale and beer!" she said. "I can drink any man under the table! I really need some roasted meat to go with it though."

"No problem!" Frantilly called from her platform. Risty saw that she was pressing and twisting the blue leaves. "I can get you meat if you desire it."

Risty's stomach growled, thinking of all kinds of roasted meat. "Roast beef and boar are my favorites," she said. "Is that all right?"

"Certainly," Frantilly answered. She turned to them. "Why don't you two get acquainted with the spacetime yacht while I decide where to go next? Don't worry about getting lost; Harumi convinced me to put maps up everywhere to help you navigate. Risty, just tell me what kind of room you would like and I can make it."

Risty grimaced and clutched her bleeding arm. The pain was dull but throbbing. "I wanna get this wound patched up first."

"Just rub one of those red leaves on the wound," Frantilly told her.

Rangiku plucked one off and handed it to Risty. Risty rubbed the soft leaf on the wound, and stared in amazement as the wound closed itself without a scar, the pain blinking away.

"This is fantastic!" she exclaimed.

"You can eat the leaves to cure greater injuries and illnesses," Frantilly said. "As long as the spacetime yacht can recognize it, it can cure it."

The younger girl—Harumi apparently—approached. Her face was blank, but there was something hostile about her eyes. "I suggest you clean up now," she said, a hint of harshness in her tone. "You're covering in filth, and you're getting the spacetime yacht dirty."

Risty peered at the dried mud, dirt, and smudges caked on her body and clothes. "Oh, you're right! Sorry. Where's the bath?"

"Follow me," Harumi told her. She took Risty through one of the doors, leading to a corridor. "This is the personal wing where we keep our rooms."

The doors lining the sides were wide and circular with no apparent way to open them. Harumi stopped in front of one door, and it slid up into the ceiling without a sound. Inside were a simple bed, a plain wardrobe, and another door, all growing from the floor.

"This one isn't inhabited," Harumi told her coldly. "You may have it modified by Frantilly-sama after you bathe. The bath is in the bathroom there."

"Thanks, Harumi," Risty said, and smiled, hoping to be on good terms with the quiet girl.

Harumi didn't respond, turning smoothly on her heels and walking away without another word. Risty frowned, but decided to try again another time. She entered the bathroom and threw her muddy clothes on the floor. The bathtub, like everything else in the spacetime yacht, grew from the floor, resembling a large square. Risty wondered where the water and wood to burn was; how could she bathe without water and how was she to heat it without a fire?

She stepped inside, and was startled when a hot rain fell on her, rapidly filling the tub with hot water! Risty laughed and settled down, the magic rain washing the dirt away. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in bliss.

_This can't be real,_ she thought. _No one could ever have it this good. I must've died and this is my eternal reward._

* * *

><p>The laboratory was lit up by hundreds of thousands of glowing leaves. Frantilly worked at her desk, studying the samples of reishi she had collected from the Transitory Realm. She was very interested in comparing them to her new friend Rangiku.<p>

Warm arms embraced her from behind. "Harumi," she stated.

"Frantilly…" Harumi's voice was needy. "I need your proof of love now. Show me that I'm the only one."

Frantilly laughed and turned around, pressing her face to Harumi's marvelous bust. "OK my dear. I've been pretty wrapped up in my work, so you deserve a reward for your patience."

Harumi stood still as Frantilly pulled her blouse up. The tiny genius nodded with appreciation at the white, lacy brassier restraining Harumi's chest. It was her favorite; she thought it looks so cute on Harumi, so pure and innocent. She undid the bra and kneaded the pale flesh, tweaking Harumi's small pink nipples. Harumi gasped and panted as Frantilly rolled the breasts around, feeling them squish under her fingers, Harumi's excited nipples pressed to her palms.

"Oh, Harumi, my sweet, sweet, little Harumi," Frantilly cooed. "I'll always be yours."

She gently sucked Harumi's left nipple into her mouth, massaging the other breast. Frantilly crossed her legs, her crotch burning with desire, but she had to focus on pleasuring Harumi, to make her feel like the most important girl in the Multiverse.

"Mama," Frantilly mewled, squeezing down on Harumi's breasts drops of milk formed at the tips. Harumi's hands entwined with Frantilly's thick tangle of hair as the diminutive woman sucked her milk. Frantilly was glad that Harumi had so readily accepted some interesting modifications, like the ability to lactate. She peered up at Harumi's rapturous face, feeling an overwhelming love for her.

"My baby…" Harumi groaned. "My wonderful little Frantilly. Have Mama's delicious milk. Mama loves you so much."

Frantilly began to weep. It was like her mother was really talking to her. Not that she ever knew her mother in the first place. All Frantilly could do was pretend Harumi was her mother. Considering how badly Frantilly took care of herself when alone, Harumi was the mother to take care of her, to nurture her.

Frantilly took both breasts and squeezed them together, laughing at the squirting milk. She licked vigorously at both nipples, provoking cries from her mother and lover. Milk flowed continuously from the pink nipples, Harumi's breasts having swelled from the stimulation. Frantilly had given Harumi drugs to make her breasts very sensitive during sex. The Human girl's hips were thrusting with desire, bumping against Frantilly's flat chest. "Frantilly…Frantilly-sama!" she cried

Harumi shuddered, and milk sprayed thickly, her orgasm triggering a powerful letdown. Milk covered Frantilly's face and hair, but the letdown ended quickly, Harumi backing up and panting, hands rubbing her crotch through her skirt. A satisfied smile graced her face and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh Frantilly…"

Frantilly wiped milk from her face and licked it up. That should keep Harumi satisfied for a while. As long as Frantilly kept her happy then she was devoted and motherly. It was especially important to keep Harumi happy with Rangiku and Risty onboard. Harumi grew jealous easily, and if she thought Rangiku and Risty were replacing her…

Harumi kissed Frantilly's neck. "So where are we going next?" she asked.

Frantilly grinned. "Well, since you and Risty are Humans, let's see your timeline in the World of Humans again, but in a place far from Earth."

"Far from Earth?" Harumi asked.

"I think it's time you see the Milky Way Alliance, one of my favorite civilizations."

****To be continued…****

_Author's note: It has been four years since I began _Bleach: Creatures of the Night_. During the years since I finished it I had wanted to write a sequel to it, but I could never find the right inspiration, and other stories would contradict the plot in small ways. Finally, I was unsatisfied with how I set out to write a story primarily about Rangiku but ended up making it more about Orihime. I consider the story you are reading now to be a spiritual successor of sorts to _Creatures of the Night_, a long story I can work on while _FictionPress_ operates badly, making _Muscle Cuties!_ and my other original efforts difficult to update. _

_I hope you enjoy this latest fan-fiction offering. _


	3. Planet! Depart for Aquilae

**_ミルキーウェイズ_**

**_Milky Ways_**

**2: ****惑星****! ****放鷲星へいざ発進**

**2: Planet! Depart for Aquilae**

_Note: This is a girls love, breast expansion, and female muscle expansion story. If those themes do not interest you then please do not read this story._

* * *

><p>Rangiku was in paradise.<p>

Bottles of all kinds of liquor were scattered around the long table, she and Risty having sampled everything the foreign lands had to offer. Wine, beers, lagers, and things Rangiku couldn't even identify were tasted and consumed. Her head swam, her pretty face flushed. She gave a hiccup and giggled. Risty sat next to her, chugging a beer stein of something shimmering and golden.

"Damn, this is great!" she slurred. "The Universe's loaded with awesome drinks! I wish I could have it all. You know, that's be really cool."

Risty slammed her stein down and let out the most impressive belch Rangiku ever heard from a woman. "You're telling me!" she gasped. Grinning widely, Risty turned to Rangiku with a face as red as her hair. Risty's eyes trailed downward and her grin turned to a leer. Rangiku glanced down and found that her tits were hanging out of her white shirt slightly, her right nipple fully exposed.

"Oops!" She clumsily tried to button her shirt up, but it suddenly was more complicated than she remembered. Ah, screw it; she shrugged and let herself hang out. Let Risty watch if she wanted to.

Risty suddenly averted her eyes, aware that she was staring. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, I don't mind," Rangiku assured her. Her mouth stretched into a lecherous grin. "I kinda like you undressing me with your eyes. I only get guys doing that, since I hang out with guys a lot."

Rangiku appraised Risty as she scooted closer to her. Risty was something unique, with a wild, thick, untamed red mane contrasting with a dusky complexion. Her muscles were well defined with broad masculine shoulders, but her face was very pretty in a proud, savage sort of way. All of that was nice, but Rangiku was most enamored with her amazing boobs. Risty's tanned tits jutted firmly from her chest with only her weird furry vest to support them. Rangiku squirmed on her chair, her libido encouraged by the incredible amounts of alcohol she had drank.

_Damn, it's been a while since I last got laid,_ she thought. _And how long since I did it with a chick?_

Risty suddenly slapped her on the ass, Rangiku squealing happily. "Hey now!" she laughed.

"What? Want me to stop now?" Risty asked.

"No, I like that!" Rangiku leered at Risty and leaned forward, pushing her thick blonde hair back and giving Risty an eyeful of her heavy hanging boobs. "I need a nice, deep kiss, Risty," she said huskily.

Risty smirked and moved in to press her lips to hers. They awkwardly fumbled together, trying not to fall off their chairs. Risty was so warm, her lips most of all. She opened her mouth slightly and pushed her tongue into Rangiku's, hot tongues probing each other, their mouths sweet with strong drink. Risty's strong hands roamed over Rangiku's chest, prompting a heavy moan from the blonde Soul Reaper. She responded by grabbing Risty's ass, marveling at the steely buns. A shiver of envy ran through her, wishing her ass were as sexy as Risty's. She wondered what kind of exercises Risty did to keep such a hot figure.

Risty withdrew slightly, opening her mouth wide so the two were licking each others tongues. Both moaned, Rangiku really wanting to stroke her burning pussy. She felt like she was going to melt, she was so enflamed by heat.

Risty stopped, a long chain of spit linking their tongues. She panted and licked her lips, gazing into Rangiku's blue eyes. Rangiku panted too and grinned.

"Hey," she said, "wanna do it?"

Risty returned the smile and gave her a quick kiss. "Sure," she said.

Rangiku took her hand and hurried over to her room on the spacetime yacht. Once safely inside, they giddily stripped, throwing their clothing in a corner. Risty grabbed Rangiku's shoulders, practically flinging her to the bed before getting on top of her. Risty's aggressiveness was getting Rangiku even hotter.

"Fuck, you're getting me so horny!" Rangiku swore.

Risty chuckled and squeezed Rangiku's ample tits. "I just love these," she told Rangiku. "They're like melons! I just wanna dive in and eat them!"

Rangiku groped Risty's chest. "Hey, you've got an excellent pair yourself! You're tits are so big and firm! I wanna feel that rack against mine!"

Risty lowered herself on top of Rangiku, sliding her firm left thigh against Rangiku's moist cunt. Rangiku shuddered, rolling her head from side to side, her shining hair splayed out over her pillow. Risty's tits pressed against Rangiku's, their steel-hard nipples points of fire. Risty's boobs were firmer than Rangiku's, whose tits squished under the pressure. Her pink nipples were pushed upward toward Rangiku's face. "Hey, watch this," she told Risty, and pushed her boobs up further until they were close enough for Rangiku to reach with quick flicks of her tongue. It was a great trick when lonely and horny, but it was useful for impressing dates too. At any rate, it worked well on Risty, who watched impressed.

"Try it, you'll like it," Rangiku said, sucking at her left nipple. She was on the verge of cumming, her nipples electric with pleasure. It was amazing having her pussy rubbed by Risty's smooth leg.

Risty lowered her head and gingerly licked own nipple. She started getting into it some more, and the two slurped at their tits, their tongues brushing each other but neither of them cared. Rangiku loved seeing Risty taste her own boobs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Risty panted.

Rangiku ran a hand down Risty's stomach, impressed by the rippling muscles beneath the skin. Risty was so sexy! What would it be like if she were bigger, more muscular? What if she were even more aggressive, forcing Rangiku down and practically raping her? Risty didn't seem the type to entertain ideas like that, but Rangiku spontaneously came just thinking of it, moaning and shuddering as she did.

"Whoa!" Risty laughed. "You're so wet, Rangiku! Did I really do that?"

"Yeah!" Rangiku panted, her pussy still tingling. "Come on, let me make you feel good too." She scooted beneath Risty, giving her tits loving licks before beginning to suck her right breast. Her hand snaked down to probe Risty dripping mound, fingers tracing over the swollen lips and fattened clitoris.

"Oh, girl, you're ready for this!" Rangiku said, switching to suck on the left breast. Her index finger sunk into the dripping slit with an audible wet sound.

Risty panted, putting her hands on Rangiku's pretty head. "Oh yeah! More! Please, more fingers!"

"I like the you talk, you horny bitch," Rangiku giggled. She licked her lips as she added her middle finger, pulsing her hand forward and backwards. Risty flung her head back, her thick red mane making a breathtaking wave. Her eyes were wide, her fantastic body trembling. Rangiku's fingers were squeezed by the tight muscles of Risty's pussy. The wet noises being made had Rangiku wanting to taste Risty's juices.

"I'm almost there," Risty groaned. "Almost—Oh! _Oh!_"

A quick spray of fluid splashed Rangiku's hand. "Wow!" Rangiku could feel warm juices cover her hand. Risty was cumming harder than any girl she had experienced before. She withdrew her hand and licked at the pussy fluids on her palm. Risty gently took Rangiku's wrist and sucked on her index finger.

"Let's get cleaned up," Rangiku suggested.

* * *

><p>Risty scrubbed Rangiku's back with a sponge, the two of them sitting in warm water in the magic bath, the leaves above pouring a hot rain upon their nude bodies.<p>

"Ah! That was amazing!" Rangiku sighed. "Let's do that again sometime!"

Risty felt like a great weight had let her shoulders. At last, in this bizarre place she could relax and unwind. The drinks were wearing off, and she was a little embarrassed about diving into bed with Rangiku so quickly, but she couldn't deny it had been great sex. She looked at Rangiku's smooth back and pale skin, and felt a new longing for her. Rangiku really was beautiful.

"Yeah." Risty smiled. "I liked it too."

"Your body's so cool," Rangiku said. "You've got steel buns, great tits, sexy shoulders, and chiseled abs. I've only seen one other chick like that, but she was trying to kill me and I called her 'she-gorilla' and then she called me 'dairy cow'. I feel kinda bad about it now. I'm sure she was nice."

Risty looked down. "I want to be much stronger to fight for my ideals, to help the unfortunate. I have to change things for a world where the spoils don't go to only the victor."

Rangiku nodded her head, her wet hair glistening. "I can understand that."

"I hope I can become stronger on this journey," she said. "At least find a treasure to return with."

"Hey Risty," Rangiku asked, "how would you feel about actually growing bigger muscles?"

"Eh?"

"You know, you're pretty buff right now," Rangiku said. "I just think you might look good with more muscles." She turned and smiled flirtingly. "Like a really hunky guy. I guess that's part of your appeal; you're more manly than some of the guys I've slept with, so strong and noble and principled."

Risty chuckled. "As long as it lets me fight better, I'll be happy."

She reached from behind to grope Rangiku's large bosom, pinching her nipples. "What about you? You wanna have muscles?"

Rangiku laughed. "What? Then I couldn't faint into your strong arms, and cry as you ravage me! Nope, I'm perfect. I wanna be your sexy slim maiden!"

Risty paused, thinking Rangiku's words over. "Would you really love me?" she asked, a little hopefully. "Be together as brides?"

"Be your woman?" Rangiku laughed. "Sure! I think that'd be cool."

Risty didn't think she was taking it seriously, and fell quiet. It would be nice to have a committed, loyal lover to share her feelings with, but Risty only wanted someone who really cared. If Rangiku just wanted to be a quick fuck then that was fine, but it saddened her that she would be so casual.

A soft tone rang in the air. "_Hello everyone!_" Frantilly's voice came from nowhere Risty could see. Must have been another one of her strange magics. "_Rangiku, Risty, come down to the control room and see what my genius has wrought this time!_"

They dried off and got back in their clothes, hurrying over to the control room. Risty was quite curious to see what their hostess had in mind for them.

Frantilly was dancing around the big trees in weird spinning patterns. "I welcome you to planet Aquilae! Take a look outside!"

The doors at the end opened up, revealing a wilderness of wet towering green plants. A sweet scent filled the interior of the spacetime yacht, like a million blooming flowers were right outside. Risty stepped out, the air warm. It didn't look familiar at all.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"It's a spacetime yacht," Frantilly explained. "The structure allows it to penetrate the barriers of time and space, so we're in a totally different world than before."

Risty didn't understand, but decided it was pointless asking more.

Risty, Rangiku, Frantilly, and Harumi stepped outside, Risty's eyes growing wide as she took more of the surroundings in. The sun was in the sky like usual, but the sky was twilight purple with three moons hanging over them. She looked behind and saw the spacetime yacht had gone from a horse cart to a boulder with a hole in the side.

"How cool!" Rangiku exclaimed. "So this is another planet?"

"This is Aquilae in the World of Humans," Frantilly said. "The same timeline as you came from, Harumi. This is the territory of the Milky Way Alliance, the most powerful civilization in this Universe, spanning most of the galaxy."

"So why haven't I heard of it?" Harumi asked.

"They tread quietly around underdeveloped cultures," Frantilly told her. "Of course, the Milky Way Alliance is underdeveloped to my people, so we tread quietly around _them_."

Risty ran to the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking a huge glittering waterfall with the largest rainbow she had ever seen spanning it. Animals with leathery wings soared over the waterfall, and fuzzy green things rolled around by the water. Fish resembling crystal swam in the water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rangiku asked. Risty could only nod, unable to take her eyes off it.

"Oh Frantilly, this is perfect!" Harumi squealed.

Frantilly chuckled. "Yes! Just us, the peaceful natives, and the animals! The Milky Way Alliance hasn't settled here because the natives aren't ready, so there's no noisy humans to—"

A sound that Risty couldn't describe tore through the air, shattering the peace. She whirled around, and faced a trio of black armored figures, like the oppressive knights in her land but far less bulky; downright formfitting actually. Their armor was smooth and sleek, hardly disguising perfect feminine figures, armbands on their right arms bearing a symbol that looked like α. Their helmets were similarly black and simple, featureless except for _v_-shaped lenses. They carried long black tubes, but had straight swords sheathed at their sides.

"Who are you?" the leader demanded in a harsh but feminine voice. "You don't look like Mordees!"

Frantilly goggled at the trio, a mortified look etched upon her face. "Amazones?" she asked in bewildered disbelief.

"Of course, idiot," one of the others replied curtly. "What else would our insignia stand for?"

"Then why are you wearing that armor?" she asked. "That's too advanced for the Milky Way Alliance or anyone else in this galaxy."

"The Amazone Star Empire is technologically superior to the Alliance!" the third soldier bellowed. "It's only a matter of time before we crush them, indoctrinate their women, and enslave their men!"

"I ask you again," the leader said coldly, "tell us who you are and what you're doing here!"

Risty had no idea what was going on. It wasn't good at all that Frantilly was as confused as she was. She looked to Rangiku, but she was puzzled too.

"We're explorers," Frantilly said.

The leader pointed the tube at Frantilly's feat, and a red beam of light fired from the tip and exploded right in front of Frantilly, a burnt crater marring the landscape. Whatever the weapon was it was extremely powerful, like a cannon with the portability of a crossbow. If they tried to run they would just be shot in the back to die like cowards.

"You must be spies for the Alliance," the leader said. "We will have you arrested and interrogated before indoctrinating you to the Amazone ways. I doubt you three will amount to anything."

She indicated Frantilly, Harumi, and Rangiku. From the corner of her eye, Risty noticed that Rangiku was holding something small and colorful behind her back. The leader pointed to Risty, taking her attention once more.

"But you're strong, already an idea Amazone. You'll certainly be a soldier, perhaps even a new lieutenant for me!" Even with her face-concealing helmet, Risty knew there was a leer on the face of the woman underneath.

Rangiku suddenly made her move. She whipped her hand to her mouth, and…a second Rangiku burst forth from her, this one clad in a black robe and wielding the same queer sword that Tomoe used! She rushed the solder to the leader's right and swung her curved sword to hit the soldier's tube weapon, deflecting it to the side. Risty sprang into action too, running forward and dropping into a slide to trip the startled other soldier.

"I'd like you to meet Silver Lover!" Risty swung her morning star in a semicircle, slamming the head into the woman's side, flinging her far back with enough force to demolish her ribcage. Nothing Human could take such a blow and bounce back from it.

Except the soldier did get up and take aim at Risty.

"_Growl, Haineko!_" Rangiku assaulted her soldier with some kind of ashy cloud. Risty dodged a deadly beam of light and struck the tube weapon out of the soldier's hands, ruthlessly striking the evil woman with Silver Lover. The soldier cried out with mild annoyance.

"Stop that!" she protested. "You're only making things worse!"

"Damn it, you should be dead now!" Risty yelled.

Rangiku swung her clouds around but they seemed to have no effect upon the other soldiers. "How can you be resisting this?" she asked.

"_Get their helmets off!_" Frantilly yelled.

Rangiku thrust her hand at the soldier she was fighting. "_Shakkahou!_" she called, and blasted her with a crimson fireball that exploded violently on the enemy, knocking her off the cliff with a scream.

Risty kicked the tube weapon away and yanked the woman's helmet off, revealing a pale black-haired Human woman. Risty swung Silver Lover down for a killing blow, but the woman drew her sword to deflect it. They strained, pushing at each other, but Risty, using both hands while her enemy was using only one, prevailed, bringing Silver Lover down on her head with a sickening crack.

_They may have powerful weapons and armor, but underneath they're just like anyone else!_

"_Drop your weapons or your comrades die!_"

Risty and Rangiku turned to find the leader had Harumi and Frantilly hostage, her tube weapon pointed at them.

"Frantilly, you escaped easily when I tied you up!" Harumi yelled. "Do something like that again!"

"I can't!" Frantilly insisted. "My posiemo privileges were taken away after word got out that I messed with your life!"

Grimacing, Rangiku dropped her sword. With a disgusted snarl Risty let Silver Lover fall too. "You're a coward, threatening girls who can't fight back at all!" she accused the leader.

"It's your own fault for not properly protecting them," the leader pointed out. It stung, but Risty had to agree it was their fault. "Now, you're coming with me or they die right here. March in front of me."

Risty's mind raced. How would she help get them away from the leader? If either of them made a move Frantilly and Harumi would die.

An eerie, undulating howl filled the air. Risty stiffened, wondering what could be coming next. Was it some strange animal?

A large shape leapt from a cliff above them and landed beside the leader. The figure, a hulking muscular Human woman with wild brown hair and leather scraps stretched across her massive frame, howled again and drover a big fist into the leader's stomach. The force was so much that her helmet flew right off, the woman underneath's eyes bulging in pain and shock. She collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. Frantilly and Harumi broke away and ran behind Risty and Rangiku, who picked up their weapons again in case they had to fight the newcomer.

"This Leela's planet!" the giant woman bellowed. "Amazones no welcome!"

"How can a primitive savage overcome my armor?" the leader asked, her voice betraying terrible pain. Blood dripped from her lips, mixed with spit.

The woman was astonishingly muscular and busty, her tits jutting arrogantly far from her body. She grinned and flexed her arms with pride, her biceps rising like mountains. "Leela strongest of all!" the woman boasted. "Leela ruler of all she sees on Aquilae, protect from evil tribe! No armor stop Leela!"

"Chief Leela, that's enough!"

Another woman emerged from a nearby path, this one tall and slim, dressed in a tight white uniform that looked spotless. Her black hair was boyishly short, her pale face stern but righteous. She wore a funny white cap with a shiny black visor. Following her were men and women in similar but simpler uniforms, their skin all colors and shades, some with gills, feathers, horns, and other odd features. They too had the tube weapons. Risty hoped they were friendlier than the Amazones.

Leela glared at the new woman. "Rimseong! You tell Leela that Amazones gone, will not hurt Leela's people again!"

"I'm sorry Chief Leela, but I was wrong!" the woman insisted. "They must be after the ruins!"

Leela looked to Risty and the rest. "Leela save these people. Friends of yours, Rimseong?"

The Rimseong woman gave them a blank look. "I have no idea who these are," she said. She turned her attention to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Passage to Aquilae is strictly forbidden unless you're part of the Alliance's ruins research team! And don't tell me you are because I personally assembled that team!"

"We just came on by to see the ruins," Frantilly said. "Sorry about sneaking in. I'm an archeology teacher, and these are my students. I didn't know the Alliance was working here already."

"The ruins are top secret though," Rimseong said suspiciously. "How would a teacher find out?"

"A rumor, that's all," Frantilly said. "We snuck in to see if it was true. You know, underground rumors in the criminal underworld." She sounded utterly casual and at-ease with the threatening Rimseong. The woman's severe amber eyes reminded Risty of a hawk, and even with a highly conservative uniform her tits were almost intimidatingly large, in Risty's estimate bigger than Rangiku's. Her height only added to the effect. Sutu effectively glared down at everyone over her huge bust.

Frantilly smiled disarmingly. "Look, erm…?"

"Commander Sutu Rimseong," the woman answered promptly.

"Commander Sutu then. I'm an expert in ruins. Please allow us to assist you."

The woman glared at Frantilly skeptically. The huge woman stepped behind her, gazing with curiosity at them. "Leela trust the strangers," she said. "Not Amazones."

"We'll see about that," Sutu snapped. She turned to her soldiers. "Take them all into custody. I want our expert to take a look at these 'travelers'."

"Some holiday this is turning out to be," Rangiku muttered as Alliance soldier surrounded them.

"All part of the fun," Frantilly answered cheerily.

**つづく**

****To be continued…****

_Author's note: I quite like this chapter, but the fight scene reminds me that I feel I write action sequences poorly. That is why I want to practice by writing an action-heavy one-shot in the future. _

_This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but _but I was having difficulties in designing the expect Rimseong mentioned at the end, so I decided to cut the chapter in half to think about what I want to do with that character. _ _


End file.
